List of A Line in the Sand characters
pictured on the cover]]All of the characters that appear in A Line in the Sand. Several of the characters also appear in the short film adaptation released in 2000. Main characters Lucinda Lawrence Lucinda Lawrence (1822''A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, pages 3-6 – c. 1905)A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, pages 179-180 was the daughter of Aaron and Rebecca Lawrence. She was the younger sister of Willis and Lemuel, and older sister of Green. Her best friend was Mittie Roe, who was also a distant cousin. Lucinda's family emigrated to Texas when she was younger. Her youngest sibling Mary passed away during the trip. They settled in Gonzales where the family made a small living off the land. Lucinda witnessed the first battle of the Texas Revolution in October 1835. Supporting characters Aaron Lawrence '''AaronA Line in the Sand'', Sherry Garland, page 102 '''Lawrence (born November 1)A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, page 56 was the husband of Rebecca and father of Willis, Lemuel, Lucinda, and Green. His father fought in the American Revolution. After fighting in the War of 1812, he was opposed to war. He belonged to the Peace Party, wanting Texas to remain a part of Mexico. In September 1835, his leg was injured in an accident, which later left him unable to join the Texian forces. He was separated from his wife and children, while attempting to go to the States. After the revolution, his family was reunited in Gonzales. Green Lawrence Green Lawrence (born c. 1826) was the youngest brother of Willis, Lemuel, and Lucinda. He was also the youngest child of Aaron and Rebecca Lawrence after the death of his baby sister Mary. Lucinda called him an "imp" since Green was mischievous and apt to childish pranks, such as throwing a frog into a boiling cauldron. He admired his older brothers, while he was usually a pest to his sister. However, he was sweet to Lucinda a few times, especially during hard points in the Texas Revolution. In his adulthood, he joined the California Gold Rush and married Mollie. He was never able to "strike it rich", though his wife amassed a "small fortune" selling goods to the miners. Lemuel Lawrence Lemuel "Lem" Lawrence (born c. 1820)A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, page 9 was the younger brother of Willis, and older brother of Lucinda and Green. He had a nervous disposition and preferred animals to people, leading Lucinda to call him "half critter". Lemuel had a pet raccoon named Bandit and a pet crow. He also spoke with a stutter. In March 1836, Lemuel left to go fight at the Alamo, but was captured by the Comanche. He escaped several weeks later and made his way back to Gonzales. In late life, Lemuel became a doctor specializing in animal care. He had eight children with his wife. Two of them became veterinarians. Mittie Roe Mittie Roe (born November 18, 1820)A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, page 70 was the oldest daughter of Sarah and Thomas Roe. Lucinda, her best friend, described Mittie as "small and graceful as a swan." In late 1835, her father went to get supplies in Louisiana, but he did not return and the townspeople began saying he deserted his family. After Christmas, Mittie and her family learned that he had died of smallpox. Her mother later decided to move to Missouri. On the way, two of Mittie's siblings died. In her later life, she married a clothing merchant. She named her first child after Lucinda. Rebecca Lawrence RebeccaA Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, page 98 Lawrence was the mother of Willis, Lemuel, Lucinda, and Green, and wife of Aaron. She had two brothers, Henry and Isaac. Her daughter Mary died, while the Lawrences' were emigrating from the States to Texas. She was incredibly stubborn and decided to go to San Antonio, despite her husband's misgivings. Rebecca lost her son and two brothers in the Texas Revolution and was separated from her husband during the Runaway Scrape. She later returned to Gonzales with the rest of her family. Willis Lawrence Willis JamesA Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, page 68 Lawrence (c. 1818''A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, page 12 – March 6, 1836)A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, pages 157-158 and Historical Note, page 187 was the oldest son and child of Aaron and Rebecca Lawrence. His best friend was Galba Fuqua. Unlike his father, Willis wanted Texas to go to war against Mexico. He was very outspoken about his opinions on Mexico and its leader, Santa Anna, leading to many arguments with his father. In October 1835, he joined the Texian forces and went to fight in San Antonio. Willis returned to Gonzales for Christmas, but returned to San Antonio and fought in the Battle of the Alamo. He and his uncle Isaac died during the battle. Minor characters *'Almeron' (died March 6, 1836)A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, Historical Note, page 187 '''and Susanna Dickinson' were the parents of Angelina. Susanna hated to be apart from Almeron and went with him to San Antonio, when he decided to return. She remained with him at the Alamo, where he died in battle. Santa Anna let Susanna go and ordered her to inform Sam Houston about the Texian defeat. *'Andrew Ponton' was the alcalde of Gonzales. He refused to give up the town's cannon, which eventually led to the Texas Revolution. *'General Antonio López de Santa Anna', also called El Presidente, was the President of Mexico who fought against the Texians. *'Bandit' was Lemuel Lawrence's pet raccoon who occasionally caused trouble. *'Ben Milam' (died December 1835), a soldier who persuaded the other Texians to fight. He died in battle. *'Señor Castillo', a Tejano rancher who owned a hacienda near San Antonio. He offered his home as refuge to those fleeing San Antonio. as Davy Crockett]] *'David "Davy" Crockett' (died March 6, 1836),A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, Historical Note, page 187 a well known soldier who fought during the Texas Revolution. He lost his life at the Battle of the Alamo. *'Colonel Burleson' was in charge of the Texian forces when Stephen F. Austin went to get more volunteers. as Esperanza]] *'Esperanza' was the wife of Isaac, with whom she had a son George "Wash". She was orphan. After her husband's death at the Alamo, she returned to San Antonio and later remarried. *'Galba Fuqua' (c. 1819''A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, page 20 – March 6, 1836)A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, Historical Note, page 187 was Willis Lawrence's best friend. Lucinda had a crush on him, describing him as "very fine and handsome." He was killed fighting at the Alamo. *'George "Wash" Washington''' (born February 1836)A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, page 119 was the only child of Isaac and Esperanza. He was named after George Washington. In his adulthood, he drove cattle along the Chisolm Trail and bought at ranch in Bexar County. *'Henry' (died spring 1836)A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, pages 169, 172 was the brother of Rebecca and Isaac. He had a wife, Nancy, and five children. Henry was killed while fighting against Mexico at Goliad. as Isaac (left)]] *'Isaac' (died March 6, 1836)A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, Historical Note, page 187 was Rebecca's youngest brother who owned a store in San Antonio. He was married to Esperanza and had a son George. Isaac was killed at the Battle of the Alamo. *'Isaac Milsaps' (died March 6, 1836),A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, Historical Note, page 187 a citizen of Gonzales who lost his life at the Alamo. He had a blind wife and seven children. *'James Allen', a young man who danced with Lucinda at a fandango. He was also her first kiss. *'James Bowie' (died March 6, 1836)A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, Historical Note, page 187 was a commander of the Texian forces during the Battle of the Alamo. He was later killed along with the other men. *'Mary Lawrence' was the infant daughter of Aaron and Rebecca. She died on the trip to Texas and was buried at sea. Her father made a memorial for Mary once they settled in their house. *'Nancy' was Henry's wife. She left her home in San Felipe and went to stay with her brother's family, but left a note for Rebecca asking her to join her there. Her husband was killed while fighting for Texas. *'Rafael and Silvia' were a husband and wife who worked for Esperanza and Isaac. Silvia was close to Esperanza, having worked for her for fifteen years. After warning Isaac several times that Santa Anna was near, Silvia and Rafael fled in the middle of the night. *'Señor Ramirez' was Isaac's business partner in San Antonio. *'Stephen F. Austin' was "the most respected man in Texas". After being imprisoned by Mexico, he declared that "war was the only recourse." *'Sarah DeWitt', the widow of the founder of DeWitt's County. She sewed a flag saying "come and take it", when the Mexicans demanded the town give back their cannon. *'Sarah' Roe was the mother of Mittie. She occasionally taught school. She was also a second cousin to Mrs. Lawrence. When her husband Thomas did not return home, she did not learn for several months that he had died. Two of her children passed away while she was travelling back to the States. *'Sam Houston' was a general of the Texian forces. Following the Alamo defeat, Sam retreated from Gonzales upon learning of Santa Anna's impending arrival. *'Thomas Roe' (died 1835) was the husband of Sarah. He operated a broom making shop in Gonzales. In 1835, he went to Louisiana for supplies and died of smallpox. His wife and children did not learn what happened to him for several months. *'William Travis' (died March 6, 1836),A Line in the Sand, Sherry Garland, Historical Note, page 187 a lawyer who "agitated" the Mexicans in the lead up to the Texas Revolution. He was killed while serving as a commander at the Alamo. Epilogue characters *'Mollie Lawrence' was Green Lawrence's wife. They met during the California Gold Rush. She made a good living cooking, washing, and selling goods to the miners, which became a "small fortune". References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:A Line in the Sand Category:A Line in the Sand characters